hogwarts, a musical
by the-ravenhaired-one
Summary: a curse has taken over hogwarts in 2 time periods, causing people to suddenly start singing a song in relation to what their thinking. 1 guess as to what time periods they are. MWAH HA HA usual pairings
1. the golden trio

Don't own a thing. Not even an elephant.

Hello peoples! Good to see my summary was good enough to make SOME people read my story.

Anysways. Basically, this is my version of a Hogwarts musical.

Though I can't be bothered to write the absolutely full story, bits and convo's and all, so I decided to just write up the random ideas I had for it. So you know, the tune for this song is Thunderbirds by Busted.

The basic story is: the marauders have cast a spell that causes people to start singing a song according to what they are thinking at the time, and will effect all the pupils in the school at the time every 10 years. So all this is going on during the marauder's last year, as well as Harry's.

In this particular chapter, it has just been announced that old Moldy shorts is attacking the castle while everyone is at dinner in the great hall. And so, as Harry, Hermione and Ron start walking to the door to do their part defending the castle, the spell takes effect, causing 3 remarkably gorgeous third years to suddenly start singing from on top of the Hufflepuff table.

So, without any further ado, I present my first idea. Being as I was walking down the street listening to the song at the time and it causing me to burst out laughing, I got some pretty strange looks. And because of that I ask you to be more understanding to teenage girls who suddenly start laughing in the middle of a busy street.

The golden trio were halfway to the door when all of a suddenly there was music playing. Everyone looked around to see 3 guys suddenly jump onto their table and start singing:

_Spring break's come around  
And there's no heroes to be found  
There's something major going down  
In Hogwarts school, school  
Wands flashing round, _

_Which means the planet's safe and sound  
If someone evil's coming round, _

_He should be frightened (frightened)  
_

_  
Chorus:  
Cos now the trio are back in town  
No strings to hold them down, down  
Don't be mad please, stop the hating  
Just be glad that they'll be waiting  
Friends we have are ever changing  
you know the lids about to blow  
When the Golden trio are go  
_

_  
Kids are learning fast  
They know the Trio kick some ass  
Be sure that there's no coming last  
if you're on their side (their side)  
it always look so cool  
When trio are protectin the school  
You know that you'd just be a fool  
To be a bad guy (bad guy)  
_

_  
Cos now the trio are back in town  
No strings to hold them down, down  
Don't be mad please, stop the hating  
Just be glad that they'll be waiting  
Friends we have are ever changing  
you know the lids about to blow  
When the Golden trio are go  
_

_  
Golden trio are go, go go  
_

_  
Don't be mad please, stop the hating  
Just be glad that they'll be waiting  
Friends we have are ever changing  
you know the lids about to blow  
When the Golden trio are go  
_

_  
Golden trio are go  
Golden trio are go  
Golden trio are, Golden trio are, Golden trio are go!  
_

Throughout the song the trio had just stared in horror at the song being performed in front of them. Just as it came to an end, they ran for the door, trying to block out the applause for the students as well as the sniggering and down right hysterical laughter. Voldemort and death munchers they could handle, being sang about was another thing entirely.

The singers had the decency to look embarassed, but bowed graciously as their muggle guitars vanished.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, and may encourage me to post more songs!


	2. james

Don't own a thing. Not even a raisin

Though I can't be bothered to write the absolutely full story, bits and convo's and all, so I decided to just write up the random ideas I had for it. The basic story is: the marauders have cast a spell that causes people to start singing a song according to what they are thinking at the time, and will effect all the pupils in the school at the time every 10 years. So all this is going on during the marauder's last year, as well as Harry's. And now let us raise our classes to honey. The only way of life to those who love being hyper.

Right. And now, the raven-haired one presents…. Romance.

First, James Potter with maroon 5's she will be loved. Lily's just found out her parents been killed a couple of weeks ago, that's why she got the broken smile.

James sighed as he looked down the Gryffindor table to his beloved Lily. Best not to bother her at the moment, because of the whole parent thing.

"Cheer up mate" Sirius said, noticing where James was looking. "She'll get over it eventually, and then to can continue to annoy the living daylight out of her"

James nodded, but wishing he could do something. Suddenly, he found himself on top of the table where they were having dinner, a microphone in his hand and music playing. Glancing worriedly at the Marauders as he faced Lily, he burst into song:

_Beauty queen of only sixteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
I was always there to help her  
but she always wanted someone else_

_I flew for miles and miles  
And wound up at my dorm  
I've wanted you so many times and now  
I want more_

_I don't mind spending every day  
holding your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise it moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can call me anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
I'll hold your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your dorm  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and makes me want to catch her every time she falls_

_yeah_

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
_

_I don't mind spending ever yday  
I'll hold your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
_

_in the background  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
_

_Yeah  
softly  
I don't mind spending everyday  
I'll hold your corner in the pouring rain  
_

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

As the song came to an end the microphone vanished, the music faded away and the he looked around him to see everyone in the hall staring at him. Fearing the worse, he chanced a look at Lily.

Lily stood up and got onto the table right next to him and pulled him into the most romantic end of movie, good guy wins bad guy lost kiss you can imagine, at which point everyone burst into applause.

Woo! Review please!


	3. Ron

Don't own a thing. Not even a cloud

Though I can't be bothered to write the absolutely full story, bits and convo's and all, so I decided to just write up the random ideas I had for it. The basic story is: the marauders have cast a spell that causes people to start singing a song according to what they are thinking at the time, and will effect all the pupils in the school at the time every 10 years. So all this is going on during the marauder's last year, as well as Harry's. And now let us raise our glasses to people who have tried to dye their hair blue, but it has ended up green. Still looks good though.

Please note all singing is done while in the great hall, just in case I've never mentioned it, or don't in future. Ultimate chance of embarrassment - hee hee. (thinking evilly of Peter Pettigrew. Just wait and see)

Right. And now, the raven-haired one presents…. Romance.

And now, Ron Weasley with 2003 Freaky Friday's ultimate you song. Absolutely fab song. Even bought the dvd to have the song.

Ron sat down with his 2 best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, with an inward sigh. How he wished he could tell Hermione exactly how he felt about her.

Then suddenly to his horror he heard music surround the hall and found himself (yes I know, this is getting repetitive) on top of the table they were about to have dinner on. Harry looked like he was about to burst out laughing, having had a pretty good idea of what Ron had been thinking about just know, while Hermione was watching him worriedly, hoping he wouldn't embarrass himself to much.

An electric guitar suddenly appeared, causing his hands to be out of control as he sprung the opening notes. Then he was singing:

_You're the kind of friend  
Who always bends when I'm broken,  
Like remember when,  
You took my heart and put it back together again.  
I've been wasting time with clueless girls but now it's over.  
Let me tell you why I'm through_

_I've got someone new who's just like you  
_

_  
You're it, You're the Ultimate,  
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the girl.  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
But you're it_

_You're the Ultimate you.  
_

_  
You're the kind of girl whos hand's in mine  
Sends shivers, up and down my spine.  
I want to do to you, what you do to me  
You're the kind of girl that blows my mind  
But now it's my turn, You've been right in front of me.  
Everything I need, why didn't I see?  
_

_  
You're it, You're the Ultimate,  
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the girl.  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
But you're it._

_You're the Ultimate you.  
_

_  
You're it, You're the Ultimate,  
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
You're it, You're the Ultimate,  
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
But you're it._

_You're the Ultimate you.  
_

_  
You're it...you're the Ultimate you!  
_

Ron came to an end, to find the Slytherins falling off their benches with laughter while everyone else was cheering. He looked awkwardly at Hermione, who of course did the whole Lily romantic movie deal and got up onto the table to kiss him.

Will try to get out another couple of chapters before I go on holiday, but if I don't it will be another couple of weeks. Please don't give up on me! Reviews would be nice for when I return though. (hint hint)

Oh, and to my reviewers: slspotlighter, THE someone, fuzzy blob of doom, Roni, imapunk, and amrawo, thankyou! You are so fab! Wooooo! People liked the first chapter! Wooooo! (Dancin, getting down with my bad self)


	4. Sirius

Don't own a thing. Not even a hair on the bald ones head.

Right. Now due to request I'm doing Sirius. Thing is I couldn't decide which one to do so I've done both and lets just say I wrote the one you liked best.

Number 1 – warning by Greenday. For those who don't know the tune just click on http/ and videos. I've always thought that musicals are better when you know the tune.

"Don't you think we should be a bit more careful considering the teachers are keeping an extra sharp eye on us at the moment?" asked Remus after hearing about the latest prank.

"oh come on, Moony! We only live once!" laughed James. Suddenly Sirius was up on the table grinning down at them while girls around the hall looked at him eagerly, hoping that Sirius, as James had earlier that week, would start singing his love to one of them.

"This is how its done!" Sirius whispered to them as the music began.

_This is a public service announcement, this is only a test  
Emergency evacuation protest  
May Impair your ability to complete wizardry  
Can't quite tell just what it means to me  
Keep out of reach of children, don't you talk to strangers  
Get your philosophy from the headmaster  
_

_  
Warning. Live without warning  
Say warning. Live without warning  
Without. Alright._

Better homes and safety-sealed communities  
Did you remember to pay the utility?  
Caution: Auror line, you better not cross.  
Is it the ministry, or am I the one that's really dangerous?  
Detention, homework deadlines, question everything.  
Or shut up and be a victim of authority

Warning. Live without warning  
Say warning. Live without warning  
Say warning. Live without warning  
Say warning. Live without warning  
Without. Alright.

Better homes and safety-sealed communities  
Did you remember to pay the utility?  
Caution: Auror line, you better not cross.  
Is it the ministry, or am I the one that's really dangerous  
Detention, homework deadlines, question everything.  
Or shut up and be a victim of authority

Warning. Live without warning  
Say warning. Live without warning  
Say warning. Live without warning  
Say warning. Live without warning  
This is a public service announcement, this is only a test  


Sirius bowed to the applause as the teachers gave him stern looks, Slytherins hissed and girls looked slightly disappointed.

Number 2 – born to be wild released by Steppenwolf.

"Come onnnn!" yelled Sirius, running back to his friends. " we gotsta get good seats! The slytherins lock down will end in five minutes!"

Lily and Moony just sighed and carried on their walk with James and peter (hiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssss) across the main hall to their seats for breakfast.

"You know, I have often wondered why on earth they called Black a name so close to the word Serious when he is anything but!" groaned Lily.

"I think they were hoping against hope." Grinned Remus. Sirius was about to reply too when instead he found himself on a stage between the teachers table and the houses's (?) table. With a grin back to his friends he looked out at his audience of Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors as the music began.

Get your broom flyin'  
Head out on the skyway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way  
Yeah friends go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your spells at once  
And explode into space

I like smoke and lightning  
Heavy metal thunder  
Racin' with the wind  
And the feelin' that I'm under  
Yeah friends go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your spells at once  
And explode into space

Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die

Born to be wild  
Born to be wild

Bowing low to the teachers (well, actually Dumbledore as he was the only one clapping), then to the thunderous applause of the students in the hall, Black grinned and waved to his fans.

Thankyou loads and loads to people who have reviewed since I last posted – wrinklylemon, Firedarkness, prongspadfoot2003 and selena. Have a balloon.

O yea. Selena – I kinda already gots a song for draco, sorry. But did enjoy it! Hope u like mine too.


	5. hermione

Don't own a thing. Not even a comma in my favourite line of a song.

Please don't ask me about the underlining and stuff that happened to the last chapter. Computers are evil, (nice computer). And though I did not have any reviews to my last addition, I'm gonna continue as I tend to do something even if I'm told not to. Hermione now!

Harry sighed as he put the Daily prophet down. Once again it was detailing his apparent slide to the dark side. Because of this most of school was against him. Again.

"Bloody woman" muttered Hermione. "If Rita Skeeter had been there when we went for the prophecy she's be singing a different tune entirely."

"It's alright. I've been through this before. One more time won't hurt." Harry sighed, trying to be cheerful but failing.

Suddenly Hermione disappeared from her seat between Ron and Nevile.

Suddenly Ginny, who had been sitting next Harry, gasped and pointed wordlessly to the stage that had appeared in between the teacher's table and the houses's tables.

Hermione smiled nervously at her friends as the music started playing and looked down at the microphone that had appeared in her hand.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your schools a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
_

_  
It's like you're always watching your rear  
when it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year  
but..  
_

_  
I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...  
_

_  
You're still in bed at ten  
And school began at eight  
your shower frozen you so far..._

_things are goin' great  
_

_  
Dumbledore warned you there'd be days like these  
but he didn't tell you when the world has brought  
You down to your knees that...  
_

Suddenly Neville, Ron and Ginny disappeared from their seats by Harry and appeared on the stage with Hermione, joining in with the song.

_All:  
We'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
We'll be there for you  
Like We've been there before  
We'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for us too...  
_

_  
_Hermione:_ No one could ever know me  
_

Neville_: No one could ever see me  
_

Ginny_: Seems you're the only one who knows  
What it's like to be me  
_

Hermione:_ Someone to face the day with  
_

Neville:_ Make it through all the rest with_

Ron:_ Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah  
_

_  
_Hermione_: It's like you're always watching your rear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year...  
_

All:_ we'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
we'll be there for you  
Like we've been there before  
we'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for us too...  
_

_  
we'll be there for you  
we'll be there for you  
we'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for us too... _

The group bowed nervously to the rest of the school that was cheering, while the teachers clapped apart from Snape. Harry slowly walked up to the group and was encompassed into a group hug.


	6. Lily

Don't own a thing. So back off scary lawyer dudes!

Next up … Lily! Mwha ha ha! I know this should have been put up before I did James' song, but I didn't get the idea for Lily's song until afterwards sorry.

"…So just as I was leaning in to kiss her, all of sudden she jumps up and starts singing about how if I love her she'll know when I kiss her! So when she comes to an end I give her my best shot then say I'd rather just be friends!" grinned Sirius, causing Peter, James and himself to burst out laughing. Lupin just frowned, but couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on his face. (So you know, he's talking about Cher's shoop shoop song)

Lily, who had been sitting further up the Gryffindor table spluttered and turned on them, anger clearly on her face.

"You, you, you berk!" shouted Lily, at a loss to find a word best to describe him. "The spell has no control over what you sing, revealing intimate thoughts, you cant avoid it! You insensitive … imbecile!"

"Oh, hey Lily," smirked James, "bit peeved that you didn't get to sing that song to me then?"

"You wish!" she said, just as she disappeared to been found (guess where) on a stage between the teachers table and the students, with James, Sirius and Lupin standing behind her.

Lily smirked as she heard the beginning of the tune, knowing the song from the previous summer while the lads behind her looked extremely worried.

(What ensues is a fair amount of Lily having a lot of fun, while the guys are increasingly uncomfortable with the way the song is going. Just imagine lily turning on each of the guys in turn, dancing with them and during the chorus Lily being in the front singing while them 3 dance behind her, heh heh.)

_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
_

_  
Okay, so you're Moony Lupin  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the brains but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much  
_

_  
I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a wand up his sleeve-just in case  
And all that messing of the hair oughta lock it  
'Cause Heaven forbid it should get into place_

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  


_  
Okay, so you're James Potter  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much  
_

_yeah_

_  
You're one of those guys who likes to shine his broom  
You make me wash my hands before you let me get on  
I can't believe you kiss your broom good night  
now c'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right?  
_

_  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
_

_  
Okay, so you've got a broom  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
_

_  
That don't impress me much  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night  
That don't impress me much  
_

_Ah ha yep yeah_

_  
Okay, so what do you think you're Sirius or something...  
That don't impress me_

_Oh no._

_That don't impress me much_

_Oh no_

_yeah_

The song ended with Lily bowing low to her fans, which was basically everyone including all the Slytherins, while the marauders slinked off hoping to avoid comment.


	7. Ginny

Consider everything disclaimed, so lawyers shoo!

Mwah ha ha – Ginny of course! Oh, and sorry I havent been saying thankyou to my reviewers, because of that you can have 2 balloons. Thankyou loads and loads howartsgirl52 and DragonHeartString101. Glad you like!

Slight notice: this is the song that Meg sings in Disney's Hercules. I was gonna have Harry not hear her singing, and get together of his song, Daniel Beddingfields if you're not the one, but I found a better one, I think. Anysways, enjoy!

Ginny sighed as Harry and Ron went down the hall, mentally chasing after them and enveloping Harry into a hug and never letting go. She returned her gaze to Hermione and Luna who were sitting across the table from.

"What?" she said annoyed, in response to their knowing looks.

Instantaneously Ginny was on one side of the stage while Hermione and Luna were on the other side. Looking out to the crowd of pupils, including Harry and Ron who had turned as soon as the school had suddenly become silent, she gave her 2 friends a look of complete terror.

_**Ginny:**_

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_**Hermione and Luna:**_

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

_**Ginny:**_

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_**Hermione and Luna:**_

_You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it, uh-oh_

_**Ginny:**_

_It's too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_

_**Hermione and Luna:**_

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

_**Ginny:**_

_No chance, now way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_**Hermione and Luna:**_

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

_**Ginny:**_

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_**Hermione and Luna:**_

_You're doin flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

_**Ginny:**_

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

_**Hermione and Luna:**_

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's OK you're in love_

Whilst the song had gone on Harry and Ron had walked up to the stage and Hermione and Luna had been grinning like Cheshire cats at Harry and Ginny. As Hermione and Luna sang their last bit, Ginny had walked up to Harry and smiled shyly. Looking back at Hermione and Luna, she sang:

_**Ginny:**_

_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

As the song ended, Harry took her hand and pulled her into a very mushy kiss, while applause went on around them, Hermione and Luna jumped up and down in delight and a lot of male slytherins gave the couple disgusted looks.


	8. Harry

Everything disclaimed, so you can relax Mrs Rowling, ma'am.

**big grin** – going to have a go at Harry now. But first, butterbeers all around to my reviewers – Dark Wizard Killer, HeirofSnake, (still trying to figure out Neville sorry, but please accept my apology and the mental image of Draco singing "singing in the rain") and hogwartsgirl52. Reckon I shoulda done this song before Ginny's, but o well. Maybe at one point I'll put them in order, but until then, this randomness may as well represent the randomness of my mind.

"Harry, are you sure about this?" Hermione whispered, "I'm sure that even the marauders wouldn't even consider something THIS big."

"Precisely." Harry grinned.

"oh, come on Hermione! We'll go down in history for pulling a prank this big! Fred and George would never have even thought of something like this!" said Ron, pulling puppy dog eyes at his girlfriend.

"I'm still not sure. This could get killed or worse, expelled!"

"The students won't kill us. They won't be able to find us, as we'll be in the room of requirement by the time people realise its us that caused it all!" Ron protested.

"Still…" said Hermione worriedly, just as Harry disappeared from in front of them.

Harry looked nervously around him, as the whole school, including teachers and headmaster, looked at him expectantly, particularly the girls, as it was well known that Harry was gorgeous and many males revealed crushes through the curse sweeping the school. A smile appeared though at the start of the song, as Harry knew the tune well.

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud

Chorus:  
It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(it's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Sirius said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life

This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For James and Sirius who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(it's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Moony said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'cause it's my life

Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(it's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Moony said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(it's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Moony said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'cause it's my life!

Harry bowed to the applause of his fellow pupils and teachers, and jumped off stage to return to his friends, who were grinning ear to ear. Hermione was still thinking about the line "_I just want to live while I'm alive"_ and many females were disappointed that there was not a hint of romance in the song, but Harry was happy that his turn had come and gone with no apparent embarassment.


	9. Luna

Don't own a thing, not even my own HP books – my mom bought them for the whole family :(

Lots of stickers and balloons to my reviewers – Heirofsnake, (I thoughts so, soon as I heard it I was like HARRY!) Hogwartsgirl52, Kcmprincess, and decaydancexx (gosh thanks! blushing) And now, I dedicate this chapter to my fellow Luna's around the world, as well as the original, of course.

Luna and Ginny entered the main hall together for lunch, heading towards the Gryffindor table.

"look at her hair! I can't believe she's allowed to walk around like that, I mean straws? Come on!" floated a voice to their right.

"I know! Loony really needs to be told the rules of fashion!" floated another voice. Ginny stopped and turned, searching for whoever was insulting her friend, when suddenly Luna disappeared from her side to appear (guess where?) on the stage in front of the school. Never once did her dreamy manner falter as she glanced around her and the music began:

_So you think you got it all worked out,  
You got your bandanas on,   
You got your arse right out  
You, think that you weren't something special,  
Me and my cork necklace we wont do at all,  
I spent so long trying to fit the prototype  
Kept just sticking in years  
And I never got it right oh  
_

_  
What's the use?  
What's the point?  
You got the wrong girl!  
_

_  
So you do what,  
You're doing there,  
Cause ill be flying higher,  
Waste your own time,  
I don't care  
_

_  
Anything you can do  
I can do better!  
_

_  
All you girls you  
who look and flip your hair  
Well  
Your superficial I'm a misfit  
But baby that's ok  
All you girls when  
You look into the mirror tell me how do you appear  
Well   
_

_  
Your superficial I'm a misfit  
Your superficial I'm a misfit  
But that's ok.  
_

_  
So you got your little groups and gangs  
You got your VIP  
Your member only, things  
You happy clappers  
And your DE crew  
And if you get in their way  
They got ten on you  
_

_  
I don't wanna be in that game  
Don't wanna follow the leader  
No way  
_

_  
What's the use?  
What's the point?  
You got the wrong girl!  
_

_  
So you do what,  
You're doing there,  
Cause ill be flying higher,  
Waste your own time,  
I don't care,  
_

_  
Anything you can do  
I can do better!  
_

_  
All you girls you  
who look and flip your hair  
Well  
Your superficial I'm a misfit  
But baby that's ok  
All you girls when  
You look into the mirror tell me how do you appear  
Well,   
Your superficial I'm a misfit  
Your superficial I'm a misfit  
Your superficial I'm a misfit  
_

_  
So what we don't look the same  
So what we don't  
So what we don't  
So what I don't play your game  
So what I don't   
So what I don't  
So what if I don't?  
_

_  
All you girls you  
who look and flip your hair  
Well  
Your superficial I'm a misfit  
But baby that's ok  
All you girls when  
You look into the mirror tell me how do you appear  
Well,   
Your superficial I'm a misfit  
Your superficial I'm a misfit  
_

_  
All you girls you  
who look and flip your hair   
Well  
Your superficial I'm a misfit  
But baby that's ok  
All you girls when  
You look into the mirror tell me how do you appear  
Well,   
Your superficial I'm a misfit  
Your superficial I'm a misfit  
Your superficial I'm a misfit  
But that's ok _

Harry's gang at the Gryffindor table and Ginny over by the Hufflepuff table burst into manic applause, shouting and whistling, while the teachers clapped calmly. However, the rest of the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables just looked embarrassed and ashamed. Slytherins did what they did best. They sneered at everyone and went back to their breakfast.


	10. Neville

Consider this chapter thing disclaimed blah blah blah…

A balloon to Gosh Darn Possum for reviewing – I am so glad I did, good to know I can help. Cool name by the way. Oh, and hogwartsgirl52? A special present for you as you keep on reviewing loads and loads – a bottle of bubbles. Enjoy! And now, I've decided to do Neville. Was it me or were Neville and Luna looking a bit cosy at the end of HBP?

Neville walked slowly up to Luna in the great hall, trying to slow his breathing and racing heart. "Relax!" he thought, "Come on! What happened to that Gryffindor bravery?"

"L-L-Luna?" he stammered, thinking desperately how he could make his escape without embarrassing himself. "I-I-I, that is, I was won-wondering…"

Suddenly Neville disappeared from his space in between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table to appear on the stage between the teacher's and student's tables. Thinking desperately for a way to avoid what would no doubt be a complete and utter embarrassment in front of the whole school, he found none and simply gave up and started singing:

_Im too shy, to say I love you,  
I can't tell you how I feel,  
Don't ask, I can't explain it,  
I don't know why but my lips are sealed._

I could be your Romeo,  
I wanna be your hero

If I had Shakespeare's way with words,  
I would write a sonnet, put your name upon it,  
How can I be heard?  
In my heart I am a poet, don't know how to show it,  
If only I had Shakespeare's way with words.

I can't talk, you leave me breathless,  
No sound when I try to speak,  
I try to be romantic,  
But every time I'm near your I go weak.

You can be my Juliet  
and I promise you no regrets.

If I had Shakespeare's way with words  
I would write a sonnet, put your name upon it,  
How can I be heard?  
In my heart I am a poet, don't know how to show it  
If only I had Shakespeare's way with words.

If I had Shakespeare's way with words  
I would write a sonnet, put your name upon it,  
How can I be heard?  
In my heart I am a poet, don't know how to show it  
If only I had Shakespeare's way with words.

Don't know much bout nothing  
Know nothing much at all,  
But I do know one thing, I love you, really love you,  
And I give anything, to tell you how I feel inside

If I had Shakespeare's way with words,  
I would write a sonnet, put your name upon it,  
How can I be heard?  
In my heart I am a poet, don't know how to show it,  
If only I had Shakespeare's way with words.

If I had Shakespeare's way with words,  
I would write a sonnet, put your name upon it,  
how can I be heard?  
In my heart I am a poet, don't know how to show it,  
If only I had Shakespeare's way with words. 

Though loud applause echoed round the hall from the Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, covering the hysterical laughter from the Slytherins, Neville had eyes for only one. Meeting Luna in the middle of the hall, she took his hand and led him out the hall, looking for once completely grounded.


	11. Draco

I own all this as much as I own the sky, clouds and all the paperclips of the world.

Juggling balls for Rayvn-Amre and Hogwartsgirl52 (bubbles don't make you a dork!) for reviewing! I got tired of handing out balloons and am currently trying to figure out how to juggle, so now you can practise too! (my semi-cloudy fuzzy logic, but there you are) and now, finally, DRACO! Should actually do Peter or Lupin soon…kinda forgot all about them. Any suggestions for Moony would be extremely helpful!

Draco approached the Gryffindor table, trying to ignore the glares from the people sitting there and amazed stares from others around the hall. Stopping just by Harry and his gang, he looked into Harry's neutral face.

"We need to talk." Draco said simply, hoping this would work. Harry nodded, and motioned for Neville and Ron to move aside so Draco could sit between them.

"I have came to a decision, after seeing what it is that makes a Death Eater," Draco started, with a disgusted look on his face. "I wish to say that though I do not wish to join the order or anything, I am siding with you."

Ron growled, "No way ferret boy!" Neville agreed. Hermione and Ginny watched Draco curiously, but Harry was doing that thing he did when he was considering things very seriously – giving you a stare that seemed to look into your very soul.

"Look at it this way," Draco continued, knowing that Harry was the leader and the others would follow his lead. "Would you prefer I be a death eater? Because the way I see it, even if I have to deal with dumb and dumber here, I'm kinda stuck in the middle in all this."

Suddenly Draco disappeared from his place between Ron and Neville, and appeared on the stage between the teachers and table, with microphone in hand.

_Well I don't know why I came here tonight  
I've got a feelin' that somethin' ain't right  
I'm so scared in case I fall off the bench  
And I'm wonderin' how I'll get down the stairs  
Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right  
Here I am, stuck in the middle with you_

_Yes I'm, stuck in the middle with you  
And I'm wonderin' what it is I should do  
It's so hard to keep this smile from my face  
Losin' control yeah, I'm all over the place  
Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right  
Here I am stuck in the middle with you_

_Well you started off with nothin' and  
You're proud that you're a self-made man, yeah  
And your friends they all come crawlin'  
Slap you on the back and say  
Help, Help_

_Tryin' to make some sense of it all  
But I can see there makes no sense at all  
Is it cool to go to crawl around on the floor?  
I don't think that I can take any more  
Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right  
Here I am stuck in the middle with you_

_Stuck in the middle  
Stuck in the middle_

_Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right  
Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right_

_Stuck in the middle  
Stuck in the middle_

_Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right  
Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right  
Here I am stuck in the middle with you_

_Well you started out with nothing and _

_You've found that you're a self made man_

_And your friends, they all come crawling_

_Slap you on the back and say Help_

_(I say) Help_

_Well I don't know why I came here tonight  
I've got a feelin' that somethin' ain't right  
I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair  
And I'm wonderin' how I'll get down the stairs  
Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right  
Here I am, stuck in the middle with you_

_Stuck in the middle with you  
Oh, yeah  
Stuck in the middle with you  
Here I am  
Stuck in the middle with you  
With you, with you, with you_

The students were fairly confused about Draco's song, but the teachers and Harry's group understood. Making their way up to where Draco was standing, with Neville and Ron grumbling and Hermione and Ginny giggling.

"Very well. You can join us, but I expect you to pull your own weight." Harry said simply, still wary about Draco's sudden decision.


	12. Remus

Halloween is coming, Slytherins are cunning, Jenny likes running, but I own nothing!

Juggling balls for imissNCL (hyper Harry and 6year old Harry are all in progress, and will hopefully be up soon), Mrs. Radcliffe 13, (still practising, but not getting any better) Robyn Stryker (sorry I didn't include you in the last present giving) and Hogwartsgirl52 for reviewing! WOO! I got a song for Moony! Inspiration just suddenly attacked me when I had the song stuck in my head (happens a lot – random songs come and go all the time). I wasn't hurt or anything.

Remus put down his fork as soon as he saw Sarah enter the hall. He hadn't been eating any of it anyway. _"God, she's beautiful,"_ he thought, watching her go and sit at the end of the table with her friends.

"Forget about her mate," James said, knowing exactly what Remus was thinking.

"She isn't worth it." Sirius added, not looking up from his mashed potato sculpture of an elephant.

Moony said nothing, but thought _"yes, she is. Why oh why did I have to tell her I was a werewolf?"_ it had ended up with Sarah being sworn to secrecy.

Sighing, he turned back to his meal, but just then Remus disappeared from the Gryfindor table to appear at the stage between the teacher's and the student's tables, with microphone in hand.

_She's a 5 foot 10 in high heels and bambi eyes_

_Everybody's who's staring wouldn't believe that the girl was once mine_

_I should have known I wasn't wrong_

_When she left me for a life in pity _

_But they say you never miss the water until it's gone_

_Cuz I'm there to love you_

_And you're taking it out tonight_

_How am I supposed to leave you now?_

_When you're looking like that _

_I can't believe what I just gave away _

_Now I can't take it back _

_I don't wanna get lost _

_I don't wanna live my life without you_

_How am I supposed to leave you now? _

_When you're looking like that_

_She's all dressed up for glamour and rock and roll_

_Wanna squeeze her real tight get out of this place_

_If only I could take control_

_But she is out of my reach forever_

_And just a week ago she sat next to me_

_It's so ironic how I had to lose just _

_To see that I failed you, so much_

_And you're taking it out tonight_

_How am I supposed to leave you now?_

_When you're looking like that _

_I can't believe what I just gave away _

_Now I can't take it back _

_I don't wanna get lost _

_I don't wanna live my life with out you_

_How am I supposed to leave you now? _

_When you're looking like that_

_I don't wanna forget you_

_I don't even wanna try_

_How am I supposed to walk on by when you're looking like that?_

_How am I supposed to leave you?_

_I can't believe what I just gave away (oh no)_

_Cuz I can't take it back _

_I don't wanna get lost _

_I don't wanna live my life with out you_

_How am I supposed to leave you now? _

_When you're looking like that_

_How am I supposed to leave you now?_

_When you're looking like that _

_I can't believe what I just gave away _

_Now I can't take it back _

_I don't wanna get lost _

_I don't wanna live my life with out you_

_How am I supposed to leave you now? _

_When you're looking like that_

_How am I supposed to leave you now?_

_When you're looking like that _

_I can't believe what I just gave away _

_Now I can't take it back _

_I don't wanna get lost _

_I don't wanna live my life with out you_

_How am I supposed to leave you now? _

_When you're looking like that_

Remus ended his song extremely embarrassed and practically ran out of the hall. Sarah meanwhile was doing her best to become invisible. No one exactly knew why they broke up, but it was understood that Sarah had been completely heartless. James, Sirius and Peter raced after Moony, while most of the school glared at Sarah. Slytherins just ignored the whole thing and continued with their dinner.


	13. Pettigrew

Lets see. I own errrm, no don't own that, no don't own that either. Hmm. Looks like I don't own anything apart from the idea of getting Peter to sing a song sung by Mcfly.

Pancakes for Spottedear94, (I am proud! Gosh! big smile never actually heard that song. I've always loved Maroon 5's She will be loved. Its soooo romantic. I give you my condolences about your brother. Mine is the same. Raisins aren't that nice really. I prefer sultanas) EllaEnchantedwithFred, (will do – I've already got one planned for Snape cackles evily) Mrs. Radcliffe 13 (I'm afraid I don't know that song either sorry) and Daft Angelus (I did think about that one, but that sorta song is used so much I got bored and went for something a little more random) for reviewing! Aren't pancakes nice? Yum. So you know, last chapter was Westlife's When your looking like that. And now, I am killing 2 birds with stone – making fun of Mcfly _as well as_ Peter Pettigrew! Woo!

Peter Pettigrew watched Melissa Warren, fifth year Ravenclaw stand up to leave the hall, wondering if she would say yes if he was to ask her out. James, Sirius and Remus had been very truthful though. He had no chance whatsoever.

Suddenly Peter disappeared from where the marauders were eating dinner to appear in front of a very full hall of students and teachers. It seemed nearly everyone was there (a/n MWAH HA HA)

_Recently I've been,  
Hopelessly reaching  
Out for this girl,  
Who's out of this world believe me.  
She's got a boyfriend,  
He drives me round the bend  
Coz he's 23 he's an auror  
He'd kill me  
_

(It was at this point that the Slytherins gave up any chance of being dignified and fell into hysterical laughter, many falling off their seats)

_  
For so many nights now,  
I find myself thinking about her now_

_  
Coz obviously she's out of my league,  
How can I win she keeps dragging me in,  
And I know I,  
never will be good enough for her,  
No no  
Never will be good enough for her.  
_

_  
Got to escape now  
Get on a broom NOW YEAH  
I'm off to London and that's where I'll stay for two years  
_

(It was at this point that many students from the other houses followed the Slytherins lead)

_  
And put her behind me,  
(I'll put her behind me)  
Go to a place where she can't find me.  
Oooh  
_

_  
Coz obviously she's out of my league,  
I'm wasting my time coz she'll never be mine  
And I know I never will be good enough for her  
No no  
Never will be good enough for her  
_

_  
She's out of my hands,  
And I never know where I stand  
Cos I'm not good enough for her  
(Good enough for her)  
Good Enough good enough for her  
Good enough for her  
Good enough for her  
_

_  
Coz obviously she's out of my league  
I'm wasting my time coz she'll never be mine  
And I know I never will be good enough for her _

_Coz obviously she's out of my league  
But how can I win she keeps dragging me in  
and I never will be good enough for her  
And I know I never will be good enough for her_

_Coz obviously she's out of my league  
I'm wasting my time coz she'll never be mine  
I never will be good enough for her_

_Never will be good enough for her_

Remus, Sirius and James recovered enough from their full out laughter to look slightly sympathetic, but enjoyed Peter's performance to make in completely sincere.


	14. Dumbledore

MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA! I have taken over the world and am now in control of EVERYTHING! I own everything! And so, I OWN HARRY POTTER! Woo! ... ok. Maybe not, but I can dream can't I?

Right. Chocolate Santa's for Unseen Moon and fenderbender505 for reviewing. I take it from those that that didn't review that you didn't like last chapter. (shrugs) ok then. Ah well – maybe you'll like this one? EllaEnchantedwithFred reminded me of the teachers – do you know, I completely forgot about them!- so I've decided to do Dumbledore now, with S club's Don't Stop Moving. Enjoy, and I hope to update with Pansy Parkinson's song next time.

Dumbledore faced the school, his eyes barely sparkling. Opening his mouth to begin the speech, it was interrupted by him and Professor McGonagall suddenly appearing on the stage between the teacher's table and the student's. Minerva looked extremely worried, but Albus just smiled at her encouragingly before singing:

_(Don't stop movin' to the funky funky beat)_

_(Don't stop movin' to the funky funky beat)_

_Yeah, ah c'mon_

_(Don't stop movin' to the funky funky beat) Oh_

_(Don't stop movin' to the Hogwarts beat)_

_Dumbledore:_

_Harry got the party started there's no end in sight_

_Everybody's moving to the rhythm that's inside_

_It's a crazy world but tonight's the right situation_

_Don't get left behind_

_I can feel the magic movin' through me everywhere_

_Ain't no destination baby, we don't even care_

_There's a place to be if you need the right education_

_Let it take you there_

_McGonagall:_

_And just go with the magic baby_

_I can see it's there in your eyes_

_(Dumbledore: I can see it's there in your eyes, yeah)_

_Let it flow, stop the waiting_

_Right here on the dueling floor is where you gotta let it go_

_Both:_

_Don't stop movin', can you feel the magic_

_Toms got us goin' around, round_

_Don't stop movin', find your own way to it_

_Listen to the magic_

_Taking you to places that you've never been before_

_Baby now_

_(Don't stop movin' to the funky funky beat)_

_Dumbledore: Oh woah_

_(Don't stop movin' to the funky funky beat)_

_Dumbledore: Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You can touch the moment almost feel it in the air (ooh)_

_Don't know where we're going baby, we don't even care_

_Ain't no mystery, just use your imagination_

_Let it take you there_

_McGonagall:_

_And just go with the magic baby_

_I can see it's there in your eyes_

_(Dumbledore: I can see it's there in your eyes)_

_Let it flow, stop the waiting_

_Right here on the dueling floor is where you gotta let it go_

_Both:_

_Don't stop movin', can you feel the magic_

_DJ's got us goin' around, round (don't stop movin')_

_Don't stop movin', find your own way to it_

_Listen to the magic_

_Taking you to places that you've never been before_

_Baby now_

_(Don't stop movin' to the funky funky beat)_

_Dumbledore: Uh uh_

_(Don't stop movin' to the funky funky beat)_

_Dumbledore: Yeah c'mon_

_(Don't stop movin' to the funky funky beat)_

_Dumbledore: Don't stop movin'_

_(Don't stop movin' to the Hogwarts beat)_

_McGonagall:_

_Forget about your fears tonight_

_Listen to your heart, let's just touch the sky_

_(Dumbledore: Listen to your heart) No need to reason why_

_Just listen to the sound and it makes you come alive_

_Both:_

_Don't stop movin' (woo) can you feel the magic_

_Tom's got us goin' around (don't stop movin') round_

_Don't stop movin' find your own way to it_

_Listen to the magic (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Don't stop movin', can you feel the magic_

_Tom's got us goin' around, round (don't stop movin')_

_Don't stop movin', find your own way to it_

_Listen to the magic_

_Taking you to places that you've never been before_

_Baby now_

_(Don't stop movin' to the funky funky beat)_

_(Don't stop movin' to the funky funky beat)_

_(Don't stop movin' to the funky funky beat)_

_(Don't stop movin' to the Hogwarts beat, beat, beat, beat)_

Dumbledore bowed expansively to the cheers of the school, while Minerva's curtsy was a bit more shakey.


	15. Pansy P

Don't own a thing…but can't I own something? Like maybe Hermione's shoes? Or maybe a brick of Hagrid's house? (is struck by lightening) ok, ok! …I take that as a "I'll think about it" then?

Thankyou's and Pringles for Rayvn Amire, (Hufflepuffs aren't that bad!) hogwartsgirl52, (lol good. I was worried you that you liked Mcfly or something and was offended) ChocolateMoonyGal, fenderbender505 and HPgal120393. loves you all! So you know, I am trying to not have bands repeated, and since this song was only sung by the S club girls, it doesn't count (shifty eyes) really, it doesn't! doesn't doesn't doesn't doesn't

Pansy Parkinson sat down across from Draco, a smile appearing. "Hey Draco," she said, fluttering her eye lashes. Getting only a grunt from him to show he had noticed her, she continued. "you know, Hogsmeade weekend is coming up. Would you like to go with- "

"Sorry Pansy. I'm going with Rachel Mclay." Draco said quickly, so relieved that he had thought to ask Rachel just after breakfast.

Pansy nodded, though was not put out by him going out with another girl. Suddenly, she disappeared (a/n have you noticed they have a tendency of suddenly disappearing? Bet you haven't.) and appeared (a/n gasp! Guess where!) on the stage infront of the school who were currently eating their lunch. With the music starting, she smiled over to Draco who was currently trying to hide under the Slytherin table.

_Hey boy_

_What ya need is a girl who can give you what you need,  
a crazy girl, someone like me._

__

Oh boy, you're single and free  
You like to play hardly, dangerously.  
Oh boy, at the flick of your wand  
anything you ask for  
you can demand.  
Oh boy, do you ever get bored  
getting all you want and more.  
What ya need is someone like you  
who's gonna blow your pretty world in two.  


_  
I Watch ya playin' round  
but it don't bother me  
I'm not in a rush coz I can see  
that a boy like you needs a crazy girl like me  
I watch ya paint the town  
cruisin' up 'n down  
pickin' all the cherries off the tree  
but a boy like you needs a crazy girl like me.  
_

_  
It's no joke, it's funny to be  
starin' at you  
but all I'm seeing is me.  
Like you I like to live loud  
if you're looking for a good time  
look what you've found.  
It's fun, spending hard cash  
but it's over in a flash.  
What ya need is someone like me  
who'll blow your pretty world for free._

"For free?" whispered Ron, smirking.

"Yeah, she must of dropped her prices." Quipped Dean, to the sniggers of all those nearby.

__

I Watch ya playin' round  
but it doesn't bother me  
I'm not in a rush coz I can see  
that a boy like you needs a crazy girl like me  
I Watch ya paint the town  
cruisin' up 'n down  
pickin' all the cherries off the tree  
but a boy like you needs a crazy girl like me.  


_  
you need a crazy girl  
someone who's gonna show me such a good time  
you need a crazy girl  
Come on we can give you what you need  
you need a crazy girl  
someone who's gonna show you such a good time, good time.  
What ya need is Someone like me.  
_

_  
I Watch ya playin' round  
but it doesn't bother me  
I'm not in a rush coz I can see  
that a boy like you needs a crazy girl like me  
I watch ya paint the town  
cruisin' up 'n down  
pickin' all the cherries off the tree  
but a boy like you needs a crazy girl like me.  
_

_  
I watch ya playin' round  
doesn't bother me  
I'm not in a rush coz I can see  
that a boy like you needs a crazy girl like me.  
Whatcha do the things  
that make you who you are  
can't you see it's written in the stars  
that a boy like you needs a crazy girl like me  
that a boy like you needs a crazy girl like me  
that a boy like you needs a crazy girl like me_

Running down from the stage to Draco, he saw her coming and headed straight for the door – it was thought he had never moved so fast.

"Draco, darling!" Pansy shrieked. "Wait up, will you?" this only caused for Draco to move faster, to the hysterical laughter of the rest of the pupils and amusement from the teachers.


	16. McGonnagall and Sprout

Ok, I'm going to have to be a bit organised now. (readers faint) when you're quite finished! (readers awaken) Anyway, right.

1) OMG OMG THANKYOU ABSOLUTELY EVERYBODY! I was like totally running around the house, bouncing off the ceiling, jumping up and down and everything when I found out I had 50 (YES! 50!) reviews!

2) Smarties for: HPgal120393, fenderbender505, I WISH I LIVED AT HOGWARTHS 08, Ravyn-Amre (you know, I think I understand why you're a Slytherin), ChocolateMoonyGal, The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton (I was, but Can't fight the Moonlight can be sooo predictable), Katie Gagliardo (hope the scarf is going well!), and Hogwartsgirl52 for reviewing! Wow that's a lot. Loves you all!

3) Happy new year everyone! Hope everyone had a good Christmas. Mine was so busy – I didn't get a chance to write sulks

4) I WISH I LIVED AT HOGWARTHS 08 asked what prank the trio did after his song. I hadn't actually thought of the details but I was thinking of something along the lines of EVERY student and teacher (including Snape) waking up to a Hologram or something of Snape singing Barney's _I love you, you love me, we're a happy family…_ song, then the hologram would follow them around for another two hours, still singing it.

5) This chapter would be placed somewhere inbetween Ron and Hermonie getting together and Harry and Ginny getting together, if this story was in any kind of order. Just so you know.

6) and finally: This is song is Lion King's Can you feel the love tonight, hope you like!

Professor McGonagall paused on her way down to the pub with Professor Sprout suddenly noticing Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley sitting on a bench in deep conversation.

"Look Pomona," Minerva said, turning to her colleague. "Ginny and Harry are certainly looking comfortable over there."

"Well of course! Without Hermione and Ron around all the time, Harry's gone to find other company, aka Ginny Weasley. They'll get together eventually- best just leave them to it."

On the other side of the road also watching the couple was Romilda Vane and Random Harry fangirl #2. Romilda was looking fairly peeved, while Random Harry fangirl #2 was just staring at Harry in sheer "OMG he's so fine!"-ness. Suddenly Romilda began to sing.

Romilda Vane: _I can see what's happening_

Random Harry fangirl #2: _What?_

Romilda Vane: _And they don't have a clue_

Random Harry fangirl #2: _Who?_

Romilda Vane:

_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
The trio's down to two._

Random Harry fangirl #2:_ Oh_

Romilda Vane:  
_Ze sweet caress of sunlight, __There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air!_

McGonagall and Sprout:  
_Can you feel the love today?  
The peace Hogsmeade brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things_

_  
_Harry:  
_So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about the prophecy? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me_

_  
_Ginny:  
_He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the kid I know he is  
The kid I see inside?_

_  
_McGonagall and Sprout:  
_Can you feel the love today?  
The peace Hogsmeade brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
Can you feel the love today?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the day's uncertainties  
Love is where they are  
_

Romilda Vane:

_And if he falls in love today  
It can be assumed_

_  
_Random Harry fangirl #2: _the chance being Harry's girl is history_

both fangirls: _In short, our love is doomed_

Romilda and fangirl both burst into tears and ran off, while McGonagall and Sprout continued down to the pub. Harry and Ginny hadn't heard the others singing, but he still had some explaining to do about the prophecy, as Ginny had certainly heard that bit.


	17. Future DEs

Greetings peoples! Much love and jelly beans to lilkidfrom622, Rayvn-Amre, hogwartsgirl52 (I think its spelt Timone and Pumbaa, but then don't trust me, I was never good at spelling) and HPgal120393 for reviewing! And now another Marauder time! Yay! This song is "things that go bump in the night" by Allstars. For those that don't know them they're a lot like Steps, S Club 7, Girls Aloud, etc. think along that sort of thing and there you are.

"Pettigrew. We need to talk." The Leader of the little group, one Lucia, sorry Lucius Malfoy, stepped out of the shadows with Severus Snape, Narcissa Black and Bellatrix Black following him and effectively circling the little rat. "The dark Lord has a need of you so he can take over the school."

"You don't stand a chance. Dumbledore will take you're "Dark Lord" and turn him into a mere shadow." Peter said, trying for bravery but getting complete and utter terror.

The group sniggered, and Lucius was about to step forward when the group suddenly disappeared, appearing on the stage in front of the school in the Great Hall.

Narcissa:

_There's a chill in the air  
You hear a creak on the stairs  
You've got a knock on your door  
Is there anybody out?  
_  
Bella:  
_Hes out to get you  
To capture you  
And make you  
Spellbound  
Howling and prowling  
You're shivering, quivering  
Spellbound  
_  
All:  
_You can not run,  
And you can not hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump in the night  
Where ever you run,  
And where ever you hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night  
_

Narcissa:  
_Tell me who's spooking who  
It's very Scooby Doo  
You hear a shriek in the house  
You know its freaking you out  
_  
Bella:  
_He's out to get you  
To capture you  
And make you  
Spellbound  
Howling and prowling  
You're shivering, quivering  
Spellbound_

All:  
_You can not run,  
And you can not hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump in the night  
Where ever you run,  
And where ever you hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_

Lucius:  
_You can not run,  
And you can not hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night  
_

All:  
_You know where ever you run,  
And where ever you hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night._

Laughter mocked the group as they glided out the hall, with Dumbledore watching them thoughtfully.


	18. Fred and George

Much love and elastic bands to Hogwartsgirl52, fenderbender505 and blackqueen for reviewing. I love reviews. To the rest of you who didn't review - and I know some of you didn't! (glare) – I say "Meanies!" this is Don't worry, be happy by Bob Marley

Fred and George arrived at the Great Hall in high spirits. Annoying the students of Hogwarts first thing on a Monday morning was fun, especially considering they no longer had to go to lessons.

"Little bro!" said the twins, smiling brightly as Ron nearly fell into his porridge from where he had been sleeping with his head leaning on his arm.

"Arrrrgh!" Ron spluttered as by way of greeting, while Hermione glared half-heartedly at them. The rest of the school ignored the pair, used to the visits.

"What's up Little Ronald? Not liking Monday mornings?" Fred asked while George helped himself to a snoring Neville's toast.

"They've got Potions first thing on a Monday morning, then Transfiguration. What do you think?" Ginny grumbled while falling asleep on Harry's rather comfy shoulder. Before the twins could reply however, they disappeared and appeared on the stage in front of the house tables, effectively waking most students up.

_Here's a little song we wrote,  
you might want to sing it note for note,  
don't worry, be happy  
in every life we have some trouble,  
when you worry you make it double  
don't worry, be happy_

don't worry be happy now  
don't worry be happy  
don't worry be happy  
don't worry be happy  
don't worry be happy

_  
Ain't got no place to lay your head,  
somebody came and pushed you out of bed,  
don't worry, be happy  
the teacher say your homework's late,  
she may have to castigate,  
dont worry (small laugh) be happy,_

look at us we're happy,  
don't worry, be happy  
we give you my firecall number,  
when your worried, call me,  
we make you happy

don't worry, be happy  
aint got no cash, aint got no style,  
aint got no gal to make you smile  
but don't worry, be happy

cause when you worry, your face will frown,  
and that will bring everybody down,  
so don't worry, be happy  
don't worry, be happy now...

don't worry, be happy  
don't worry, be happy  
don't worry, be happy  
don't worry, be happy

don't worry, don't worry, 

_don't do it, be happy_

_put a smile on your face_

_don't bring everybody down_

_don't worry_

_it will soon pass whatever it is_

_don't worry, be happy_

_I'm not worried._

Grinning at being able to wake up most of the school, who had cheered up a bit, they bowed and returned to the Gryffindor table to continue their breakfast


	19. Trelawney

Love and Harry Potter Happy Family cards to Hogwartsgirl52, Raven's magic (scary? Aww! Thank you!), KingSimba'sBestFriend (blushes) thank you, fenderbender505, Ravyn-Amre (blushes) you're so sweet! and blackqueen dude, I do try to update when I can but I've basically ran out of ideas and so I'm updating whenever inspiration strikes at the moment. (blushes) I'm sure its not the only one. I love reviews! Anyway, this one is Kaiser Chief's I predict a riot. I know they'd probably be turning in their graves if they found out…or had graves…but nevermind. Enjoy!

Professor Trelawney had decided to visit the great hall for dinner, obeying the spirits in her head that told her to. Having predicted the deaths of those sitting next to her enough to sufficiently freak them out, she had stood up to leave but disappeared before she had the chance. Appearing in front of the school with the sound of a bass guitar and drums starting, she could do nothing but sing:

_Watching the people get lairy_

_Is not very pretty I tell thee_

_Walking through Hogsmeade is quite scary_

_And not very sensible either_

_A friend of a friend he got beaten_

_He looked the wrong way at a death eater_

_Would never have happened to Potter_

_And old Dumbledore _

_La-ah-ah, la la la la la la_

_Ah-ah-ah, la la la la la la _

_I predict a riot, I predict a riot_

_I predict a riot, I predict a riot _

_I tried to get on my broom_

_A man in a tracksuit attacks me_

_He said that he saw it before me_

_Wants to get things a bit gory_

_Girls run around with no wands on_

_To borrow a knut for a bookmark_

_If it wasn't for books, well they'd be baffled_

_They're not very mystical _

_La-ah-ah, la la la la la la_

_Ah-ah-ah, la la la la la la _

_I predict a riot, I predict a riot_

_I predict a riot, I predict a riot _

_And if there's anybody left in here_

_That doesn't want to be out there _

_Watching the people get lairy_

_Is not very pretty I tell thee_

_Walking through Hogsmeade is quite scary_

_And not very mystical_

_La-ah-ah, la la la la la la_

_Ah-ah-ah, la la la la la la _

_I predict a riot, I predict a riot_

_I predict a riot, I predict a riot _

_And if there's anybody left in here_

_That doesn't want to be out there _

_I predict a riot, I predict a riot_

_I predict a riot, I predict a riot_

Sweeping out of the great all with as much mysticalness as she could, she left the hall with students either falling out their chairs laughing or panicking that the Death Eaters are coming! The Death eaters are coming!


	20. Prof Snape

Wax crayons to my most lovely reviewers, Ravyn-Amre, Hogwartsgirl52 and blackqueen. I'd been thinking about doing Snape next, and hogwartsgirl52 suggested the Spice girls in her last review. The connection didn't actually appear until I got blackqueen's review, at which I was all "update update update update update … what? ... Who? … Spice girls … update … Snape … OMG Snape Spice girls!" so there you are. The wonders of my mind at work.

Professor Snape glided very very quickly down the hallway, heading to the Great Hall for lunch, trying to ignore the incessant buzzing of Mary Sue who was following him.

"You bloody Slytherin! I love you, you damn death eater! You could make this real simple but nooooo. You've got to be all heartless Voldiedork supporter. Will you just tell me what you want from me?" Mary Sue yelled at him in the middle of the hall, regardless of who was watching.

Suddenly Snape stopped gliding and turned to her, looking about as innocent as a bear trap in the deep dark jungle with bits of blood surrounding it and a huge sign saying "Oy! Over here if you want to kill yourself, or at least become terribly maimed!" (a/n though since its dark, you probably cant read the sign…oh well. You get my point right?). "You want to know what I want? What I really really want?" he said smoothly, but then Snape suddenly disappears and appears at the front of the hall, and he starts singing:

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got spies in the place you've got to hide your face,  
we got H like AD who likes it on an  
Easy P doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me well you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover.

Snape very quickly glided out the hall, ready to murder anyone who so much as glanced at anything in his general direction. He needn't of worried really. Most were to busy on the floor laughing their head off. Mary Sue followed him, knowing that though she'd probably be killed and or tortured to insanity, it was ok as she was just a Mary Sue and would magically appear healed and not dead in the next chapter.


	21. Tonks

HEY PEOPLES! Here I am (finally) with the next chapter! (Took you long enough doofus) shush you (no way. You left such lovely people without an update for 2 months! Hear that? 2 MONTHS!) yes I know I did, and I really do feel sorry for that (so you should. I hope you've learnt your lesson) not entirely my fault you know. Complete lack of inspiration does that to a person. (Excuses Excuses. Anyway – this isn't getting the review replies done.) oh yeah! Rights. Felt tips for:

Ravyn-Amre

Dark-Mage04

HP120393

Hogwartsgirl52

Blackqueen

AuthorDream4Life

Sajas82 – I do try to use songs people will know, this particular song was in Coyote Ugly and its sang by Leanne Rimes

Harry-an-ginny – no I don't mind. Go right ahead :)

Kvl

Oh and special shout out to my first ever flamer, Anonymous (or "Your Face" depending on which ever name you want to use). Although they did not give me an address to reply to them, I thank them here in the hopes they will once again make fun of me in their charming and inventive way.

Tonks moved the food on her plate from one side to the other, trying to keep her glances to Remus who was sitting by Professor McGonagall to minimum. "Bloody males" she thought, stabbing at a particularly disgusting looking pea. "Argh! This is stupid! Why on earth do I have to love Remus of all people? Mom would have a fit if she found out! ...God his eyes are so beautiful though."

Suddenly Tonks' musings were interrupted however, as she was moved to centre stage of the Great Hall in the middle of dinner. Frowning slightly at the unknown music, next thing she knew, she was singing:

_I know all about,  
about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Lovin you, isn't really something I should do  
shouldn't wanna spend my time with you yeah  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_  
It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what you're givin I am happy to be takin'  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms _

They say your somethin I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
Lovin you, isn't really something I should do yeah-hey  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you yeah  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah, baby you're the right kind of wrong

I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run your the one I run to  
Can't do without what you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah

know all about, yeah about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are

You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Hey-yeah  
Lovin you, yeah, isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you yeah  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong

Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong

Bowing with a small blush to the applause, she returned to her seat while trying her best to avoid looking at Remus. This plan was put on pause though as he appeared by her side and gently led her out the hall.

For those that don't know the song, simply go to:

www. youtube. com/watch ?vo9E5osQRokM &search harry/draco

yes it is a Harry/Draco video, but it has the song and that's whats important.


End file.
